Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames
Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames is a game released by Power Paintbrush Productions in 2018 for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. Story Prologue The story begins in the kingdom of Amaranthus, which is the only northwestern kingdom that hasn't fallen victim to the conquest of Seaiga, a mad queen from a distant land. The player's avatar, Flore, is the younger sibling of the ruler of Amaranthus. He/she notices a flower pattern in his/her eyes one fateful night, and ends up joining their sibling, who has formed a resistance group to protect the kingdom from Seaiga's invasion, in order to deal with group of ruffians who are planning to set a town on fire. Chapter 1 Flore's sibling suggests that they get to know the other members of the resistance group. After finding their secret base in a run-down mansion, however, the only person they can find is the Tactician, Neroli. Neroli tries to explain that the resistance group has prepared for a surprise attack from the side of the city. Upon arriving at the scene of battle, Flore is shocked to discover that Anila, the Mage, and Larena, the Archer, have already arrived, ready for the enemy troops to attack. A little way into the battle, Flore's sibling comes over with Adan, the Knight, who had forgotten to prepare for battle. After the battle ends, Neroli points out that the troops were wearing the uniform of Seaiga's army, thus labelling them as a threat. Chapter 2 Flore's sibling shows the Fire Emblem, a crystal with immense magical powers, to their companions. They are unsure of what significance it upholds, and therefore sets out to the Archive Library on the outskirts of the kingdom in order to find out information about it. When the group arrives at the library, however, they discover that ruffians had taken it over. Amongst the chaos of the fight, the cavalier Gomda saves Flore from an attack, and joins the resistance. for this battle. Later on, the mercenary Sholto escapes from an attack from inside the library and seeks assistance from Flore's sibling. After the battle subsides, Gomda and Sholto are recruited to join the resistance group. Flore finds a book on the Fire Emblem, although it is written in an ancient font that no one in the army can understand. Chapter 3 A Sky Knight named Kaede comes over to the resistance group, requesting to join them. Flore's sibling tells her that they are setting out to find a psychic from the kingdom of Lisable, and that she may join if she proves herself worthy during this mission. When the army arrives at Lisable, they are attacked by the kingdom's armies, who assume that they are spies sent by Seaiga. Some way into the battle, Chandan, a newly admitted member of the resistance group, ends up in the fight and finds a key which the army need to progress. In the end, the resistance group (which Kaede has now been recruited into) is proven to be innocent and are taken to see the psychic, only to find a note saying that she is meeting a relative in the desert. Chapter 4 Shortly upon arrival at the desert, Pankuhri, a highly regarded samurai from Lisable, comes across the resistance and states that he knows where the psychic has been travelling. He leads the army to a temple, only to find that it is filled with a group of Seaiga's followers, who are holding the psychic hostage. Once the psychic has been rescued, she translates the ancient texts, revealing that the Fire Emblem will lay ruin to the world if held by someone who has absolute control. Chapter 5 The army heads back to Amaranthus, only to come across Seaiga in a frozen tundra. Seaiga reveals that she is holding Anona, Anila's sister, as a prisoner, and attempts to force Flore's sibling to hand over all of the kingdom's treasures in exchange for Anona's safety. Anona manages to escape from Seaiga's grasp, joining the army as they deal with Seaiga's top forces. After the battle, Seaiga steals the Fire Emblem before making a swift retreat. Chapter 6 The resistance get attacked by Seaiga's forces from behind just before reaching Amaranthus. Flore's sibling, noticing that they are laying siege to the castle, sends half of the units out to stop this attack while the other half deal with the surprise attack (the player can choose which units go to the castle prior to the battle in this chapter). Shortly after the selected units arrive at the castle, they encounter Jokull, an Ice Manakete, and Kasumi, a half-Manakete thief, who are dealing with Seaiga's head tactician. After some persuasion during the battle, both of these units join the army. Eventually, the forces are driven out, just as the rest of the army make it to the castle. Chapter 7 Maile, a Wyvern Rider who travels across the world, comes across Seaiga, who turns her dragon into a lodestone statue using a magic spell. Maile runs until she reaches Amaranthus, where she is found by Flore. After Maile explains that her dragon was petrified, Flore calls for assistance, although only six selected units turn up. Flore, Maile and the other units sneak out at the dead of night, only to notice that Seaiga is hoarding lodestone by the river. She explains that she is going to use the magnetic properties of lodestone to steal all of the weapons in Amaranthus, rendering the kingdom defenceless. During a battle with Seaiga's troops, Maile (who is treated as a Mercenary throughout this battle) finds a magic talisman in a village and uses it to revive her dragon, allowing her to get the upper hand and destroy Seaiga's collection of lodestone. Chapter 8 A messenger comes to Flore's sibling, explaining that Seaiga is gathering troops by a volcano. The intention behind this is unknown, however. Consequently, the resistance head out to find out what reason the mad queen has to gather forces at such a volatile location. The army encounters Mazin, an Evoker, along the way. Mazin is reluctant to help, but after Seaiga's forces notice the army's presence and attack, he agrees to join in the battle to protect Amaranthus. Chapter 9 The army continue their advance and find Quana, a Dark Mage who is being tortured by ruffians, at the summit of the volcano. They then end up having to fight the ruffians in order to rescue her. Just as all of them are defeated, however, another group of ruffians comes in. Once the second group of ruffians is defeated, Seaiga appears, revealing that she has converted an entire gang of ruffians to her side. She then captures Flore, forcing their sibling to make a decision - either watch Flore die and take the Fire Emblem back, or rescue Flore and hand their kingdom over to her. No matter which choice you make, however, Seaiga shoves Flore off the volcano and tries to attack their sibling, who manages to knock Seaiga into a pool of lava and take the Fire Emblem back. Chapter 10 Flore is brought back to the castle, hardly breathing, and their sibling gives a speech stating that Seaiga's war has escalated too far and must be stopped. Seaiga's half-sister, disguised as Seaiga herself, then appears and tries to express mercy, which Flore's sibling refuses to accept. The battle is brought out to the courtyard, where more ruffians and soldiers have gathered. When "Seaiga" is slain, however, she writes a notice to end the war with the last of her strength. Flore's sibling is encouraged by their comrades to accept the notice, which they agree to doing. Chapter 11 One year later, Flore has fully recovered and Minjonet, a dancer, has been recruited into the forces of Amaranthus. However, the Fire Emblem has lost its energy and has a strange pattern which resembles the flower symbol in Flore's eye. Flore's sibling re-assembles the resistance and finds a book on the Fire Emblem from the library. There are five different Fire Emblems, each held by a different kingdom and holding different powers. A messenger then comes to the library, saying that the port of Amaranthus is being invaded by pirates. The army then makes it back to the port in time to defeat them. Chapter 12 Flore finds some of the pirates' plans, finding out that they planned to steal a treasure from Lisable. Assuming that this treasure is one of the Fire Emblems, the army travel to Lisable, only to encounter a group of people who fanatically wish for Seaiga to conquer Amaranthus, led by a young girl named Lilli. Assuming that the army defeat everyone except Lilli, she realises that she would much rather join Amaranthus. If she is defeated, however, she will not join the player's army. After this battle, Flore's sibling requests to borrow the Fire Emblem from Lisable. The kingdom takes some time to consider the request, but then allows Amaranthus to keep the Emblem, so long as they return it in the future. Chapter 13 Flore's sibling finds out that the other three Fire Emblems are on a distant island. Thus, they take a ship to this island, only to get attacked by pirates along the way. After the pirates are defeated, Flore starts to feel insecure about the flower in their eye. Their sibling tries to comfort them, but ultimately fails. Chapter 14 The army arrive at the coast of Orienna, where they have a meeting with the queen, Aeres. She is happy to hand over the Fire Emblem, although she mentions that the other two Fire Emblems had fallen into the hands of Seaiga's army. Suddenly, however, a group of tribal people appear. After protecting Aeres from the attack, Flore's sibling decides that the army should split into two groups - one group, led by Flore, will try to find one Fire Emblem while the other group, led by Flore's sibling, would try to find out how Seaiga's army is still active. Chapter 15 Flore's group travel to a snowy area, where they find the tribal people again, this time on the hunt for crystals. They then end up coming across some of Seaiga's troops, the leader of which is carrying the fourth Fire Emblem. Flore comes up with a plan to sneak past the battle between the tribal people and Seaiga's troops, allowing them to steal the Fire Emblem from the commander. Once the commander his defeated, however, the Fire Emblem falls into the hands of a cloaked figure, whose voice sounds just like that of Seaiga. Chapter 16 Flore's group stumble across a misty mountain, where the tribal people dwell. As it turns out, the tribe had managed to find the fifth Fire Emblem and intend to throw it into the sea as a gift for a sea God. Flore successfully intervenes with this plan and manages to claim the Fire Emblem from the tribe. They then return to Aeres' Castle, where they wait for their sibling to come back. Chapter 17 Meanwhile, the other group has found a settlement which has been attacked by the tribe. During a battle with the tribe, the player is required to go to three different houses and evacuate the civilians - if an enemy gets into a house, the chapter is automatically lost. After the battle is won, a village maiden informs Flore's sibling that a figure calling herself "Seaiga" has been uniting the various tribes on the island. This leads to suspicion among the group. Chapter 18 The group arrive at a volcano which is covered in snow. Shortly after their arrival, however, Seaiga appears, much to the shock of Flore's sibling. She then reveals that she had her half-sister, Audra, pose as her in order to hide her comeback, before calling for the tribes to attack. After the battle, the group finds a torch in which Seaiga had hid the fifth Fire Emblem. After it is retrieved, however, the volcano comes to life, forcing them to make an escape. Chapter 19 The two groups join back together, having found all five Fire Emblems. Aeres then tells Flore about a myth stating that "one with the flowered eye and one with the blaze of five kingdoms shall find the blade that will keep the peace". The army then return to Amaranthus. Shortly after their arrival, they give the five Fire Emblems to the chief maid before setting out to explore some ruins that Seaiga's army is supposedly hiding in. When they arrive, however, they do not encounter Seaiga's army, instead having to deal with a group of assassins. Shortly after their defeat, Flore notices ancient texts on the far wall and reads them out. The writing translates exactly to the myth that Aeres mentioned, and shortly after the words are spoken, a door suddenly appears, leading further into the ruins. Chapter 20 The army venture further into the ruins, only to encounter Seaiga, who has all five Fire Emblems in her position. She reveals that she had her lady-in-waiting disguise herself as the chief maid in order to steal the emblems, which angers Flore's sibling. Despite Flore's attempts to get them to calm down, they begin battle with Seaiga's forces. After the battle is won, Seaiga hands over the five Fire Emblems, stating that it's "too early to stop your victory". She then extinguishes all of the light sources in the room. Amongst the darkness, everyone gets lost save for Flore's sibling, who encounters the Blade of the Emblem, a sword that can only be carried by someone who possesses all five Fire Emblems. The army eventually manages to escape the ruins. Flore's sibling then shows the Blade of the Emblem to their companions, happy that they managed to stop Seaiga from abusing its power. Chapter 21 A messenger sends a letter to Flore's sibling, stating that the kingdom of Ettal has challenged them to a battle. Despite Flore's suspicions, they accept, immediately setting out. After some time, the army come across Ettalese soldiers and defeat them with relative ease. A little while later, however, a larger group of Ettalese troops attack. After this battle is over, Flore tries to tell their sibling that they shouldn't be so quick to make decisions. Chapter 22 The army arrive at Ettal Castle, surprised to see that it looks more like an arena than a castle. The queen, Zhen, comes over, stating that her husband, Hadu, is preparing for battle. The army decide to prepare themselves - both Flore and their sibling intend to represent Amaranthus in battle, leaving the player with the option on which of the two will take charge. During the battle, the chosen leader will be on one side of the arena while Hadu stands at the other side, both unable to move. Both armies may have a maximum of five units in battle at a time - if a unit is defeated, a new unit will enter. The battle ends when either army's leader is defeated, or when one side has no more units who can fight. After the battle is won, Hadu congratulates the Amaranthian army and offers them a scroll as a prize. Chapter 23 The scroll states that the secret of the flower-eye can be found in a water spring on top of the Wonderful Wood, a tree which is said to create the plantlife that surrounds it. Neroli notices that a map is faintly visible on the scroll (if Neroli has died prior to this point, Flore will be the one who notices the map). Marked across the writing is a blue line, which seems to show the route from Amaranthus to the Wonderful Wood. As the group travel across the route, they came across a ford. Flore notices a group of ruffians, who claim to be the guardians of the Wonderful Wood. Flore's sibling tries to reason with them, but is drawn into a fit of rage by Chidi, the leader of the "guardians", being led into battle. Before the battle starts, however, Chidi makes a swift escape, enlisting his younger brother, Shun, to deal with them instead. Chapter 24 Later, the group make their way to the Wonderful Wood, only to be shocked to see swamps, ice, sand and even lava scattered around its base. They then attempt to reach the spring on the top of the tree, which Chidi is attempting to guard. Upon being defeated, Chidi states that he had cast a spell on the tree, causing its magical influence to make the plantlife turn into many different things, as a last-ditch attempt to stop them. In his last moments, he briefly mentions his allegiance to Seaiga, confirming Flore's suspicions towards the "guardians". Inside the spring, there is a scrap of wood marked with impossibly tiny letters. In the very centre of the scrap is a flower symbol, exactly like the one in Flore's eye. As soon as Flore touches it, the letters come to life, appearing in their mind. The letters state that peace will be revived across the land if the five Emblems and the one with the flower eyes gather where the conflict is at its worst. Chapter 25 In order to fulfill the writing on the scrap of wood, Flore's sibling sets up preparations for battle - the entire army gather on the roof of the castle, with a handful of reinforcements at the ready. As anticipated, Seaiga comes to the castle, simply standing in front of the castle gates while ordering what remains of her forces, alongside several assassins who she had hired for the occasion, to launch an all-out attack. After Seaiga is defeated, the ending varies depending on the player's actions. If you have not completed Paralogue 25, Seaiga will die not remembering why she started her conquest to begin with. This is considered the "bad ending", not offering the complete credits or explaining what became of the characters. If Paralogue 25 has been completed, however, Flore's sibling will know of Seaiga's past. Seaiga lived without ever knowing her family, seeing very few people in her lifetime. When she eventually became queen, she started travelling the world in a sort of journey for identity, although at some point she lost her self-control and attempted conquest. Flore and their sibling understand this and tell Seaiga that she had simply made a wrong decision, choosing to forgive her. Seaiga then dies in happiness that she has been respected, giving the player the "good ending" and explaining what became of the characters. Units Playable Child Units After two units get married, they have a child who will appear on the world map. The player must protect the child from an enemy group (usually Seaiga's forces) in order to recruit them. The details of each child unit is determined both of their parents. One of their parents (usually their mother) will determine their identity, while their other parent determines their stats and what classes they can reclass into (besides their existing reclass). Each child will also get the skill that each parent learned most recently upon being recruited. The canonical explanation for the child units being present is that they are from a future after Seaiga's defeat, and are using a sort of spell to become a part of their parents' memories. Enemy Bonus Units These units are available through bonus chapters, which can be unlocked either through DLC or through various Amiibo. Every unit listed here is from a past Fire Emblem game, so feel free to look them up if you wish. *Stahl (default class Cavalier, reclass Samurai) *Cordelia (default class Sky Knight, reclass Mercenary) *Anna (default class Thief, reclass Archer) *Sumia (default class Sky Knight, reclass Cleric) *Tiki (default class Manakete, reclass Mage) *Alm (default class Lord, reclass Mercenary) *Hector (default class Knight, reclass Lord) *Ephraim (default class Lord, reclass Cavalier) *Wolt (default class Archer, reclass Mage) *Katarina (default class Mage, reclass Tactician) *Celica (default class Tactician, reclass Cleric) *Micaiah (default class Cleric, reclass Mage) *Lyndis (default class Samurai, reclass Lord) *Hayato (default class Mage, reclass Fighter) *Hana (default class Samurai, reclass Cleric) *Flora (default class Troubadour, reclass Dark Mage) *Marth (default class Lord, reclass Cavalier) *Ike (default class Mercenary, reclass Lord) *Robin (default class Tactician, reclass Dark Mage) *Lucina (default class Lord, reclass Archer) Gameplay Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames plays out much like a board game. During battles, the player and the enemy will take turns to move their units and attack the opposition. Every unit can move in any direction as far as their movement range allows them to on each turn, and can attack any adjacent enemy (some units can attack enemies from two or even three tiles away). The HP of units will go down as they take damage. When a unit reaches 0 HP, they will be defeated. If the player's avatar or Lord is defeated, they will instantly lose. Outside of normal gameplay, the player can have their units partake in support conversations, buy items from Anna's shop and equip their characters with new weapons and abilities. Before starting a new game, the player can choose one of three difficulties - Normal, Hard or Lunatic. On higher difficulties, enemies have better equipment and items in the shop are more expensive. You can also choose either Casual Mode or Classic Mode - in Classic Mode, units who are defeated get permanently removed from the game and the player is given fewer opportunities to save their progress. The game is split into 76 chapters - 26 chapters which make up the main story, 25 side stories (sometimes called "Paralogues") and 25 chapters which are unlocked using DLC or amiibo (sometimes called "Xenologues"). Special Features Pair Up There are two ways to cause Pair Up. Firstly, when a unit attacks or is attacked, any adjacent ally can give them a temporary stat boost. This boost lasts until the end of the turn. Another way to Pair Up which is unlocked later on is by placing two units in a Team, which can be done during battle after learning how to in Chapter 3. Once in a team, these units will be treated as one, although you can use the attacks and abilities of both of these units. In addition, when the team attacks, the unit who isn't attacking gives temporary stat boosts to the attacker. Carta Magic New to the series, this ability allows you to alter terrain, unlocking new routes across the map. Each character can equip one Carta Spell per chapter, and may choose to use it at the end of their turn. It should be noted that if there are non-flying units on any transformed tiles which are going to change back, then those tiles will not change back until the tiles are unoccupied. This table shows the maximum range of each Carta Spell, its effects and how to obtain it. Classes Most classes can be promoted by using a Master Seal on a unit which is at Level 10 or higher. It is possible for most units to change to a different class using a Second Seal. Sub-Pages *Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames/Equipment *Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames/Animations *Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames/Outfits *Fire Emblem: Flickering Flames/Chapters Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Japanese Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games